Descubriendo sentimientos
by Moon-9215
Summary: Luego de salvar a Gwen de Animo, pasan cosas entre Ben y ella. Bwen, dejen RR. Dedicado a mi compa' maestro jedi


Ke hay todas mis gentes XD

Ke hay todas mis gentes XD. Les traigo una sorpresita, un fic Ben 10. Y como favor a un compadre mío lo haré en dedicatoria a una pareja que el ama; Bwen (BenxGwen) y es mi segundo lemon. Disfrútenlo XD.

Descubriendo sentimientos

Ben corría por la espesura de la jungla, intentando alcanzar al doctor Animo, quien tramposamente había raptado a Gwen. El día había empezado como cualquier otro, con los dos primos Tennyson envueltos en una de sus peleas diarias, cuando el "veterinario loco", como Ben llamaba a veces a Animo, ataco por sorpresa. Ben en respuesta quiso transformarse en Diamante, pero terminó siendo Bestia. Animo aprovecho y se llevo a Gwen, así que el Vulpimancer empezó a correr tras el científico loco, lamentablemente 10 minutos después regreso a ser Ben

-Ay, rayos- maldijo el niño héroe, mientras miraba el omnitrix- a veces siento que me odias- le dijo al aparato.

-BEN, AYUDAME- oyó gritar a su prima- MUEVETE O VERAS, TARADO- agrego muy enojada. Ben sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía donde provenía la voz. Luego de un rato, llego a lo que parecía ser un templo maya abandonado. Con tanta cautela que hasta el se sorprendía, se acerco a la entrada. Allí estaban Animo, y Gwen a la que ese chiflado había atado a una estatua.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo, Animo?- pregunto Gwen realmente enojada.

-Es sencillo, niña,- empezó a explicar el científico- cuando tu primo venga a rescatarle, lo capturare y obtendré los poderes de ese reloj- dijo antes de reír maniáticamente. En ese momento oye un bip. Ben solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara: el reloj había elegido un mal momento para anunciar que estaba cargado.

-Sabes- le susurró el castaño al reloj- para ser reloj tienes mal sentido del tiempo- agrego molesto.

-VAYAN TRAS EL, MASCOTAS- les grito Animo a sus dos criaturas mutantes, quienes sin protestar salieron a atacar a Ben.

El tan rápido como pudo activo el omnitrix y se transformo en Diamante.

-Oh, si- dijo feliz- ahora si se transformo en lo que quería- dijo emocionado.

Pero de haberse concentrado hubiera evitado el golpe del hámster gigante. En respuesta, Ben disparo dos cristales que al tocar suelo se volvieron una prisión de cristal que capturaron al hámster y a la rana mutante.

Ya con los dos mutantes neutralizados, el alíen de de cristal fijo su atención en Animo. Este en respuesta, apunto su rayo hacía Gwen.

-Te acercas un poco más, niño, y tendrás un mutante de prima- le amenazó.

No obstante, a Ben solo le basto lanzar un cristal para incrustar el arma de Animo en la pared.

Y el siguiente en ser apresado en la pared fue Animo.

Y justo cuando el omnitrix termino su ciclo, Ben se dispuso a liberar a Gwen.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto de forma sarcástica. A lo que Ben solo le dijo que se callara.

En eso el omnitrix volvió a indicar la carga color verde, Ben se convirtió en XRL8, tomo en brazos a Gwen y se preparo para correr.

-Oigan- dijo Animo-no me pueden dejar aquí- se quejo enojado.

-Descuida- dijo el alíen súper-veloz- le diremos al abuelo que llame a la policía y los manden a recogerte- dijo antes de irse a toda velocidad.

-Esperen- dijo Animo- no me pueden dejar aquí- dijo enojado- VUELVAN- gritó furioso- POR FAVOR- rogó.

Ben y Gwen emprendieron el camino de vuelta al RV, pero

a mitad del camino Ben quiso detenerse, ya que según el quería hablar con Gwen.

Justamente en ese momento volvió a ser humano.

-Gwen- le empezó a decir el castaño- la razón por la que me enfurecí tanto, en la vez de lo de la autodestrucción del reloj, cuando los Wildvines te raptaron, es por que yo…yo…- empezó a tartamudear, no sabía como decírselo a su prima.

De un momento a otro sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Gwen lo estaba besando.

-Ben, te amo- le susurró después de separarse.

-También yo a ti- le contesto Ben.

Y de un momento a otro se dieron un beso mucho más apasionado que el primero.

Fue cuando Ben notó que Gwen trataba de quitarle la playera. Por lo que se separo de ella lo suficiente para quitarse uno al otro la camisa.

Ben miro embelezado la sensual figura de su prima, la cual lo hacía empalmarse aun más.

-Eres realmente hermosa- dijo cariñosamente.

-Y tú eres todo un bombón- le dijo su prima, fascinada por los cuadros en el abdomen de Ben.

Sin decir más se volvieron a besar, mientras se quitaban más prendas, hasta quedar al desnudo.

Ben no espero mas y dirigió sus labios hacía la vulva de Gwen, la cual empezó a gemir por la deliciosa sensación que su primo le daba.

-Ben- le dijo Gwen- te quiero en mi interior- le pidió.

Ben se masturbo lo suficiente para estar lo bastante excitado, y con cuidado fue penetrando a su prima, y apenas esta estuvo acostumbrada empezó a embestir.

Primero fue lento, pero a medida de los segundos fue subiendo la velocidad.

Ambos gemían y gritaban excitados, hasta que finalmente Ben derramo su esencia dentro de su prima.

Luego de recuperarse, Ben salió del interior de Gwen, se vistieron y entonces Ben habló.

-Gwen- empezó- ¿quieres…ser…mi novia?- le preguntó.

Gwen se acerco a el y le beso.

-Si- dijo simplemente.

Y así juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al RV, solo que esta vez tomados de la mano.

Mientras con Animo…

El pobre científico, resignado a esperar a la policía, andaba cantando la canción de "Witzy Witzy Araña"

-Y pensar que mi mamá quiso que fuera dentista- dijo enojado.

Fin

Este fue mi fic descubriendo sentimientos. Ojala les guste. Allí nos leemos XD.


End file.
